Higgins Helitours
Higgins Helitours is a helitour company in Grand Theft Auto IV, Episodes From Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Higgins Helitours gives helicopter tours using the company's own Mavericks at a price of $150 a ride. A Higgins advertisement on TV boasts the advantages of helitours over bus tours, claiming a fun and safe adventure in the sky (while footage shows various helicopters crashing at land and sea; however, there is no such danger when the player takes a tour). The company bases its operations at a landing platform situated off the shores of Castle Gardens and Fishmarket South, Algonquin on Bus Lane Street. The layout of the landing platform as well as its location hint that the helipad may be based on the Downtown Manhattan Heliport in New York City, although the terminal building is completely different. Pedestrians can be seen waiting in a queue to ride in the helicopters. Some operators will instruct people to go to the helicopters by repeatedly pointing towards the helicopters. When a helicopter is free, at most three people will approach and enter the helicopter. The pilot will take off, beginning their tour. The name Higgins is apparently a reference to a character in the TV show Magnum P.I., and the tour company was originally to be named "Magnum Helitours".Post on GTAForums The company uses the slogan "We'll never go down on you", a reference to oral sex and possibly to air accidents. Higgins Helitours has three known pilots: Rob, Jase and Vicki. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Higgins Helitours appears once again in Grand Theft Auto V. It is located at the Vespucci Helipad on Shank Street in Puerto Del Sol, Los Santos. While the player cannot take a helitour in the game (as the tour feature was instead used for the Vinewood Star Tours service), it is possible to buy the helipad with Franklin or Michael and store helicopters there. Types of Tours Around Broker North Algonquin East Algonquin West Algonquin The Major Bridges Flying all tours at least once will earn the player the Sightseer achievement/trophy. The different tours are obtainable by boarding each of the helicopters in turn. Not all helicopters will be there at the same time; usually two or three at a time are available. Gallery HigginsHelitours-GTA4-atwork.jpg|A Helitours Maverick taking off at the Higgins Helitours helipad. HigginsHelitours-GTAIV-leaflet.jpg|A Higgins Helitours leaflet. Higgins_sign.jpg|Higgins sign in GTA V. Higgins helitours.jpg|A Higgins Helitours advertisment. HigginsHelitours-GTAIV-CalendarInPlatypus.png|A promotional calendar on the wall in the Platypus. HelitoursMaverick-GTACW-front.png|A Helitours Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Videos Grand Theft Auto IV - Higgins Helitours Commercial Trivia *During multiplayer in GTA IV and Party Mode in The Lost and Damned, 4 Annihilators spawn here instead of the Helitours Mavericks. In The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, a Buzzard will spawn here. *Helitours pilots will appear at Francis International Airport with pedestrian behavior (i.e. smoking). *During the tour that leads along the major bridges, the pilot makes a mistake when he tells about the lighthouse of Charge Island. He means the lighthouse of Colony Island. *Luis Fernando Lopez was trained at Higgins Helitours. A certificate in Luis' Apartment proves this. *Niko can optionally hijack any of the helicopters; the player must be careful not to do this if the desire is to actually take a tour. *Killing the pilot of a helicopter before he lands and after taking off without destroying the helicopter will continue the tour as it normally would until the helicopter lands which will cause it to continuously spin in circles. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, there is a small parking lot outside the Helitours Building but in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, there is just pavement there. *When taking the tours in The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz will mostly reply back to the pilot by complaining about the helicopter itself, because he is scared of heights. *The player cannot bring out their phone or perform drive-bys during the tours. Glitches *If the player start shooting an airborne Higgins Helitours Maverick flying over their position with a Sniper Rifle, a three star Wanted Level will be given to them, just as if they were shooting an LCPD Police Maverick. The Helitours Maverick will then fly towards the player, and once again, just like a Police Maverick, it will begin to hover over the player, even though there are no police officers inside. References de:Higgin’s Helicopter Tours es:Higgins Helitours sv:Higgins Helitours pl:Higgins Helitours de:Higgin’s Helicopter Tours fi:Higgins Helitours nl:Higgins Helitours ru:Higgins Helitours Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Tourism Category:Tourist Guide